


Civilization and Wilderness

by iamjustawriter



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustawriter/pseuds/iamjustawriter
Summary: Olympus is under siege, but the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy finds herself distracted by her “annoying” emotions for a certain Goddess.In which Athena ponders, rationalizes and concludes whatever this heart beating faster, warmth spreading, and longing mean.





	Civilization and Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> F/F. One-shot. Athena/Artemis. 
> 
> Pardon the grammar and spelling mistakes. First story. No beta. Muddled timeline. Bemusing era, etc.

It was a peaceful day. Athena leisurely strolls down through the streets of Athens. The silk scarves, woven intricately, the various wares and the tomes, made her proud. The mortals have gone so far under their guidance. And while she is less concerned over the craft’s beauty and artistry as against its functionality, she can definitely see and admire the crafts done artfully weaving its functions with beauty.

She has inspired most of the way of the life of the people of Athens, from their judicial format- the latest of which is introducing trial by jury, to their politics and sciences. Mortals have advanced well through her aid and she believes that they shall advance more in the coming ages. She only worries that humans will be a slave to their emotions and foolishness and heed not the call of logic. 

A group of running children went past her and jolted her from her musings of the mortal’s weaknesses. Apollo’s chariot was just slightly directly above her head. Judging from its angle, Athena knows it’s just quite mid-afternoon and squints her eyes in the distance. A roaring storm was fast approaching. He can hear the roar of thunder from the direction of Olympus. 

She determined that the day is going to be not so peaceful anymore and wondered if the event shall be so for a far longer time than necessary. Quickly, she rounded a corner, made her way through the streets in stride, turned left twice and then turned right. She was swift in her steps and knowing that this alley will be empty at this time of the day, changed back to her lovely form. 

Her brown hair has changed to a silky jet black hair and is now under an intimidating helmet carved with intricate symbols. In a blink of an eye, her tattered clothes and body of a teenage girl has changed to that of a toned one, in early to mid-twenties woman, in full armor and with a spear in her hands. She heard her Father’s thunder and lightning growing louder and frustratingly. The storm will come here soon and clouds will cover this city. She knows that it will pour heavy and by the sounds of it, Athens will be graced soon by a myriad of lightning and thunder as well. She can hear Zeus angry strikes and wonders what has made him so. 

Her complicated mind had somehow worked out that the storm will deter the group of thieves, she has passed by earlier, planning to rob a merchant’s store. The city’s drainage will not let up however and be able to absorb much of the rainfall as it was designed to do so. The streets, the positions of the buildings, the area dedicated to the marketplace, the warehouses on the far side of the city and the residential, while she believed can do a lot more tweaking, will be alright by now. She wishes that her Father would be calm soon. The storm is coming nearer. In a flash, she was gone, leaving in her wake only a buzzing air of power, which the mortal who just turned to the street she was just at seconds ago, can only feel but neither see nor understand. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Athena arrived in Olympus, Zeus is very angry. He was hurtling his thunderbolts here and there. With his fury, the clouds grew darker, the winds picked up speed and the rains grew heavier. 

Hera looked as angry as Zeus and is ordering Hephaestus to make a weapon of some kind that can swiftly end the days of “those insufferable creatures”. Aphrodite, in her fitted red dress, hangs on Ares’ muscled arms. Her seafoam eyes are misty with unshed tears as Ares looks on outside the walls of Olympus. As another lightning cracks loudly, Aphrodite wails and tightened her grip on Ares’ biceps. 

Aphrodite’s wailing irritated Athena to no ends. The Goddess of Wisdom is not entirely sure whether the woman is truly frightened or is just using these moments to flirt with Ares unashamedly. A flicker of pity for Hephaestus has wormed its way to Athena’s heart but she could not deal with this now, or ever really. After all it was Aphrodite and Hephaestus’ problem and not hers. Still she would have like it if Aphrodite is a little bit more conscious of her surrounding or of her husband, and if she can just stop wailing, it will all be better. She had half the mind to throw her spear to the Goddess but restrained herself as there are matters far more important than an annoying Goddess of Love. Wordlessly, she shifted her gaze outside the palace. 

Athena can make out the form of two giants leaping nearer to Olympus as realization dawned on her. Zeus bolt strikes one of them but it had not the intended effect. It sizzled on the giant’s arm and died out, not even leaving a scar. This had made Zeus even more irritated. Just as she turned around the room, Hermes had finished rounding up everyone. 

Apollo had emerged from his chariot, abandoning his post for a while, just as well for the dark clouds has taken over the sky, and heavy rains dart the lands that even the sun’s rays cannot penetrate. That goes to show how furious Zeus is. The storm is only growing stronger, amassing power as Zeus goes even more frustrated.

Artemis appeared right beside Apollo. Her blonde hair matted by dirt and dried leaves, but Athena still finds it shining despite the quite disheveled appearance. Artemis’ tattered and blood soaked chiton is a testament true to her chosen activity, -hunting. Her silver bows and arrows glow as if struck by the moonlight. She rests her hand in Apollo’s shoulder, comforting him as if sensing his annoyance to what is happening. 

Artemis shifted her gaze to Athena. Her rich blue eyes stared at the Goddess of Wisdom warily, likely conveying her irritation to be summoned abruptly away from her forests. Athena found herself lost in the depths of her gaze. She cannot deny that she found Artemis’ eyes quite.. beautiful.. nope! that is an unbecoming thought for a Goddess of Wisdom and reeled herself to alter the description in her thoughts. Alluring? Nope. Gorgeous? Absolutely not. Intriguing? Yes. She can settle with that. She gave Artemis’ a small smile conveying that she too found the situation a tad bit annoying.

They settled near Hestia’s well maintained hearth in the middle of the room forming a lopsided circle, close enough that everyone can hear anyone who wishes to speak. Athena deduced that the matter on-hand indeed is very important, if not for the giant’s undeterred path towards Olympus then at least for Zeus’ continued ire and Hera’s displeasure. She can see the lesser Gods and Goddess scrambling about in the hallway, carrying various weapons or steering monsters to perhaps, the giant’s path.

She can see Zeus speaking now but found herself unable to listen to him. His words are grumbled nonsense to her, as her mind wanders. She is far too consumed by the awareness that Artemis is in the same room as her. She can sense everyone’s power and ire but it is Artemis’ power which resonates to her being, -quiet and unassuming. It fills Athena with warmth and calmed her, albeit her reluctance to acknowledge the feeling.

It has been days far too long she knows, but it feels as if centuries, eons even, have passed by since they last saw each other. Artemis prefers to dwell on her forests anyway, hunting and looking over her precious wildlife, while she Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy has been busy overlooking the heroes of Greece, the advent of technology and crafts, and the rise and fall of civilizations. Their previous conversation has neither been exactly calm nor friendly. It was something about that stupid Orion. They had parted ways in a bitter tone and she deemed it beneath her to apologize. Artemis obviously thinks the same way. 

Still, she had hoped that one of them has not been too proud. She will gladly accept even a half-hearted effort at apology or no effort at all, really, just for the Goddess of the Hunt to talk to her, again. She does not really understand what it is about that Orion that piqued Artemis’ interest so. Her heart clenched a bit as the thought of the Goddess of the Moon favoring the mortal hunter. She ignored that little pain and settled with the thought that Orion is dead anyway, forever instead casted on the sky.

For just a little bit, Athena is quite thankful for this trouble, for she could at least see Artemis. She misses her terribly so but would not allow herself to even to acknowledge that feeling nor would she visit the Hunter in her forest, absolutely not to apologize nor to tell her that she misses her so. 

Demeter is now talking but Athena still does not hear anything. A screen in the middle made up by Hera’s power had appeared, featuring two giants on the path towards the palace defeating monsters hauled in their way. Seeing this, Athena willed herself to attention. Clenching her fists, her senses quickly returned. She cleared her mind of rich blue intriguing eyes’ and blonde hair thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. 

“... collectively as Aloadae.” Hermes finished speaking. 

“They were the ones foretold a long time ago”

“Yes. Poseidon’s sons who cannot be harmed by mortals nor Gods”

“What is it about them that they have such extraordinary resilience?” Apollo questioned.

“It is their blood and birth. Their Mother is a descendant of a Titan. Their powers of resilience however grew from their Mother’s husband’s hatred. Now, this hate is potent enough to influence the pregnancy and birth of the twins.” Athena answered. She concluded that she has not missed much of the conversation afterall. The birth and adventurous tales of Otus and Ephialtes is not one unfamiliar with her. In fact it seems she knows far more than any other Gods and Goddesses about the matter, as it should be of course.

“Well! It doesn’t matter where their powers came from. They should be punished! And that’s what I will do!!” Ares shouted as he stepped away from Aphrodite’s grasp and pulled out his sword. He swiftly jumped on the edge of Olympus and faced the Aloadae.

“Ares! Wait!” Aphrodite and Hera shouted. But they were too late. 

Athena shook her head. Always the foolish one, that Ares. Had he not been listening at all? The Gods cannot harm the giants. Even Heracles had not even been able to wound them. She looked on amused as Ephialtes produced a jar and Otus picked Ares and proceeded to lock him inside the jar. Ares’ raw shouts could be heard all the way to Olympus. Otus and Ephialtes laughed as Athena watched. She sighed thinking that stupid Ares deserves that fate really. He thought that he can win with sheer brute force alone, and look where it had gotten him. But it did not surprise her at all for Ares had always been as impetuous and blood thirsty. She will taunt him for this failure later. 

Ephialtes and Otus proceeded to gloat about their strength and mock the Gods and Goddesses residing in Olympus. They can hear their insults as the screen conjured up their images raising their weapons triumphant in the direction of the palace.

“Brother, after we ransacked Olympus of all its glory, who should we have for ourselves to wed?” Otus said over Ares’ screams, as both the giants pause to contemplate.

“I fancy Hera. She will be my wife. She looks so proud and regal; I just have to break her.”

“That is a good choice indeed, Brother. Then, as for me, I fancy a little bit of a challenge, where no man has been able to, I shall have my way with Artemis.”

Athena shuddered upon hearing Artemis name spoken by Otus in that unforgiving manner, crude and lewdly. Involuntarily her hands shake in rage. Again, her senses betrayed her, as Zeus launched thunderbolts again in his fury. Hera shouted in disgusts and moved the stones to pellet the giants. Apollo quickly took to shooting with his golden arrows. All these were a blur to Athena. Her boiling rage making her wanting to hurl her spear in their direction – almost, but knowing that it is futile, decided against doing so. She’ll have to think of a way.

Athena goes over the facts in her mind. Inside, her mind is in turmoil, outside however she seemed serene and is calmly looking over the fight, the only thing betraying her countenance is a frown and knitted eyebrows. They must have some weakness. Everyone have an Achilles’ heels, which she just has to find out. 

Quickly she called upon her creatures, a snake and a scorpion and sent them the giant’s way. Reasoning from the fight’s current state and the distractions they have sent Otus and Ephialtes’ way that it’ll take them at least two hours or three to reach Olympus. Athena sighed thinking that she have at least a little bit of time. Brute force is not the answer though, quickly deducing that neither strength nor weaponry will suffice to defeat Poseidon’s bastard twins. Perhaps Poseidon himself can defeat them, drown them in the sea or she’ll just have to command everyone in a strategy to chain, drag and lock them to Tartarus but it seems too easy of a punishment. She wants them gone, for their insolence and thinking about Artemis that way. 

Athena’s gaze shifted on Artemis where the Goddess of the Hunt stood in anger and disgusts. Her hands clenched her silver bow tightly but even in anger, Athena swears that she looks attractive, or well, respectable. Artemis quickly turned towards one of the hallways and Athena, albeit common sense followed her down to the long winding hallways.

She did not know why she followed Artemis, really, but she is only curious or so she tells herself. She was worried actually. What if Otus was triumphant and have his way with…. She cannot bear even the thought of Artemis being abused. Thinking about it makes her sick; the look in Otus’ face disgusts her and makes her want to punch something, anything. But to defeat them, she must really concentrate on the strategy. She has something on her mind which only needs execution but she needs to be besides Artemis, who knows when will Otus completely lost his mind and goes after the Hunter. Athena decided, for her sanity’s sake at least, to stay close to the Goddess who is now entering Aphrodite’s quarters. 

“Arty!” Athena said, halting the Hunter in her way to Aphrodite’s closet. 

The overwhelming theme of cheery pink, red, gold and heart shaped pillows, mirror and bed appalls Athena and for all her wisdom, she cannot think of a good reason why Artemis would be ransacking the Goddess of Love’s closet, right at this very moment. 

“Thena...” Artemis whirled around to face her in surprise. Her cheeks adorned with a blush which Athena finds very cute.  
“What are you..?” Athena let her question trail, not wanting to judge Artemis prematurely. Surely, the Goddess of the Hunt has some very good reason. She is after all as Athena had long ago determined, one of the few Olympians who has some sense and that’s one of the reason why the Goddess of Wisdom is so fond of her. 

“I – uh, I was just ahm...” Artemis responded with a stammer. She looks quite embarrassed at being caught red handed. Her blush deepened and Athena finds her more adorable if that is even possible.

The sound of Aphrodite’s high pitch scream broke Artemis’ discomfiture. The fight is getting nearer. Quickly, she moved about ransacking the closet looking for a nice gown as she explained to Athena, “I know I look like I am stealing from Aphrodite, but Thena, I swear I have a plan.” 

“Well, if your plan is to end all these Aloadae’s trouble, then I bet she wouldn’t mind. If she does, I’ll tell her to shut it” Athena said while moving closer to Artemis. She wishes to comfort her, hug her or hold her hands in reassurance that Otus will have to get through her before he can even dare touch Artemis, but knowing that Artemis is quite focused on the task did neither. 

The Hunter shifted quickly through the piles of clothing, sometimes looking on a particular dress longer, and then determining that the neck line is too low for her liking dismissing it. “What kind of plan involves going through all these revealing dresses? Anymore low neck-line pink, frilly dresses and I think I’m going to puke!” Athena complained as she eyed the pile of clothes with scowl. Finally, Artemis was able to pick one to her liking. It is a still revealing black dress, cut short before the knees and with the Hunter’s height would fall at her mid thighs. 

The Goddess of Wisdom eyed the dress warily exclaiming, “Well, if you wanted a dress Arty, you could have just asked me.”

“I need something……. quite skimpy, Aphrodite-style. And yours always look magnificent and respectable.” Artemis replied shyly, almost murmuring the last part. 

Athena smiled at the thought of Artemis thinking her clothes magnificent but erased the various implications her complicated mind has conjured and ask instead, “Why would you need a skimpy outfit?”

Artemis looked straight at Athena’s eyes with such intensity that time seemed to stop for the Goddess of Wisdom. She was vaguely aware of the beating of her heart gaining speed as she felt lost in the gaze of those blue eyes. She swears that she can feel the Hunters’ warmth even if Artemis was at least five meters away. She feels like melting, like she was on fire, a giddy sensation entering her being and a fuzzy feeling warming her heart, fueling its rapid beating. When Artemis spoke, her eyes find herself looking in the Hunter’s tantalizing lips. Where they always that naturally pinkish red? 

“I will have to wear this skimpy outfit for the plan to work out, Thena. I know no man nor can any God harm them. I see the way that Zeus thunderbolt grazed their skin and yet not injure them. Heracles, Ares and even Apollo cannot harm them. The only way is for me to as if sacrifice myself and then -”

“WHAT?!?” Athena bellowed. Her eyes grew larger in shock. The beating of her heart became faster. She cannot help but exclaim to Artemis, “Have you completely lost your mind?!?’ 

“Athena, please, I would just be –“

“NO! Artemis, No! You will not go anywhere those giants. Even your silver bows and arrows have no match against them! You are no match against them!” Athena’s temper flared. Here she is protecting Artemis but the Goddess of the Hunt would just like to offer herself to that filthy, disgusting Otus. For a brief moment she wondered if Artemis’ had gone insane. She will not let anyone touch Artemis, especially not Otus. The thought of Artemis falling at Otus hands makes her want to cry. Her lovely Goddess of the Hunt being abused and violated makes her tremble in rage. The kind of which she has not felt before, as she always prides herself for her calm, rationalizing demeanor. This rage and its implications scared her for a while.

“Can’t you please just listen to me, Athena! You are not the only one capable of making a good strategy!” Artemis roared.

“What good strategy? That you can distract them in Aphrodite’s skimpy clothing? And then, what?” Athena bellowed. If she’ll have to rope up Artemis, then that’s what she will do. “Do you want a man, Artemis? Is that why you are so hanged up over Orion?” Athena did not know what had compelled her to dragged Orion in this mess or what had made her challenge the Goddess’ virtue. She knows that the death of the Hunter’s friend is a sore spot. She neither really meant what she said about Orion nor of the Goddess wanting a man. Still, ever the proud Goddess, Athena did not take it back, nor apologized. It feels to Athena that her mind has left her then and there. It feels as if she was no different to Ares so impetuous, or to Hera, a slave to one’s own feelings of jealousy and emotions. Yet still, for all her wisdom she does not know where all this rage and emotions are coming from. If this is really jealousy, she is vaguely aware that she has no right to be, so why is she indeed..? 

Artemis’ eyes squinted. Her jaw clenched and her hands on the dress tightened, betraying her rage as the words leave Athena’s lips, with her demeanor settling on a quiet rage, she turned towards the quarter’s exit. 

Panicking for the obvious pain she has caused the Goddess of the Hunt, Athena finally admitted, “I didn’t mean it. All I really….” With a sigh she further exclaimed, “I don’t want you anywhere near Otus, Artemis. I can’t imagine what I will do if he..., if you fall in his hands.” She was not aware as to who moved and closed the previous distance between them. But she is inches from the Hunter now. 

They were close enough that she can feel Artemis breathing deeply and briefly wonder if the Hunter can hear the rapid beating of her heart. They were so close that she can see the specks of silver in the rich blue eyes. The Goddess’ skin seems to call Athena like a siren, tempting her to touch their softness. She wanted to hold Artemis hands or hug her, pressing the Hunter’s lithe athletic body to her to convey that she will always protect her, but in horror of all these thoughts and emotions, she did neither. Instead she said softly, “I did not mean to devalue your wit by questioning your plan. I did not mean what I said about wanting men or Orion, either. I just want to see that you are always safe. For my sanity’s sake, Arty, I implore you to please rethink of offering yourself to Otus.” Did that sound enough like an apology? Athena did not know, yet surely she sounded desperate enough for Artemis to rethink her plan. The thunder sounded closer now. And the Goddesses can hear the definite clashing of swords and the chaotic hum of combat. 

Athena’s soft murmuring seemed to make Artemis understand her apprehension. The Hunter smiled at her softly and took her hand. “Please do not worry about me. I will be fine. I promise to get rid of these filthy Giants.” the Hunter said confidently. “I will not let any of them lay a finger on me.” She gave Athena’s hand a squeeze and while blushing said, “Thank you for always looking out for me.” They were locked in each other’s gaze for a second too long and a moment too short. But then a particular nasty thunder ripped the moment apart as they hurried towards the scene of the combat. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athena’s heart is beating rapidly as she looked at Artemis just as the Hunter was about to leap out of the palace. Time stood still for Athena as Artemis smiled at her briefly. The Goddess of the Hunt’s blonde hair shines brilliantly to Athena. Artemis’ eyes full of confidence and mischief stir something in her. Something she does not know yet. Something she does not want to know at all nor acknowledge. She wishes to shout something to the Goddess before her, perhaps words of precaution or words of adoration. Perhaps the words she wants to blurt out are words that will convey all these worry, confusion and longing for the Hunter. It hit her all at once, yet still she did not acknowledge, but what it is she particularly wishes to tell her at this crucial moment, she does not know, so she settled for nothing. 

It seems her worries are for naught, anyway. Otus and Ephialtes hastily descended into argument upon hearing that Artemis had “graciously” accepted Otus’ offer. Athena watched amused as they bicker. Her eyes turned to Artemis as the Goddess of the Hunt turned to a lovely doe. Neither of the two Giants noticed Artemis changed into a doe. The doe-Artemis quickly run in front of the Giants and the Brothers not wanting her to escape each threw spears, not realizing that the trajectory of the spear would hit each other. The Brother’s enormous bodies fell to the ground as Artemis changed back to her true form, triumphant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olympus celebrated Artemis triumph with wine from Dionysus, all the best of the fruits the lands have to offer from Demeter and entertainment courtesy of Apollo and the Muses. 

Aphrodite in acknowledgement of Artemis’ brilliant plan and in having been able to free Ares, offered the Goddess of the Hunt her black gown and more of those designs if the Hunter wants so. Artemis rolled her eyes and then dismissed Aphrodite, telling her that only a gown with an Aphrodite design could have worked in pretending that she is “offering” herself. There is no need to thank her she further said if Aphrodite would let her “stealing” slip.

Appollo kissed Artemis cheeks as they sit upon a plush sofa in the far corner of the room. 

“Well done, sister. Those Giants are really a pain-in-the-ass”

“Pain-in the what??” Artemis laughed. 

“Oh, those are just some of the new words I have come to learn from the mortals. But the Giants were really bothersome. I’m glad it’s all over now.”

“You are right Brother. They have wasted my time enough.”

“Will you be back in your forests soon?” Apollo asks in his pouty lips, just as Athena rounded the corner to approach them. She can hear them talking, now. She had wanted to approach Artemis earlier but she always seems to be preoccupied or with company. 

“Yes. I have missed my Attendants, Brother. I wonder how they are holding up while I am away. I am worried about Callisto as well. She seems so distraught when I left and I do not want her feeling such.” Artemis replied unknowing that Athena has heard what she has said about Callisto.

Athena’s heart felt heavy following Artemis’ reply. She trembles while her gaze began to get glassy. Time stood still again for her. There is this pain again she cannot seem to fathom. A hurt she can neither give a name to nor reason she can think of.

Athena clenched her jaw, she willed herself to push her emotions away. She did not need them. She buried her feelings deeper. In a matter of seconds, she willed herself to think instead of the ways of the law, battle and civilization. She does not need emotions. There is no place for feelings for a Goddess of Wisdom. 

Wordlessly she strengthen her resolve to banish thoughts of that blue eyes, the attractive figure of the Goddess sitting in the sofa, her smile, her hair and her wild ways. What it is about her anyway? Athena began to rationalize. They have nothing in common. She is wild and dangerous. She prefers the company of animals. And there is no place for feelings for a Goddess ruled by logic. Slowly, the thoughts seem to ebb, until all that’s left in her heart are slow burning pain. 

With resolve, Athena quickly walked away from the party, muttering to herself that she hates the Hunt, the wilderness, the moon, and their Mistress. She steeled her heart and decided to think about Battle Strategies. At least those things are concrete. She settled on weaving for at least it does not hurt her. She will devote her time to her crafts as she should, and forget about these emotions or afflictions, whatever this is. She did not even care to truly understand her emotions; all that she knows is that she has to quickly get rid of it. And get rid of it, she does. The Goddess of Wisdom is above these.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Callisto is not a baby, dear sister”

“I know. But I am ever protective of her, of my hunters. Who’s to say when another Ephialtes or Otus will be here again? It is only wise to be vigilant.” Artemis replied to Apollo.

“You are correct, of course. But please do grace us with your presence once in a while. I miss you, you know”

“I miss you too, Brother.” Artemis whispered, beginning to become contemplative for a moment, as a comfortable silence settled between them. “I wish to ask you about something.”

Apollo looked at Artemis face as he grew serious as well, “What is it? You know you can ask me anything.”

“I –uh.” Artemis began and then sighed. “Recently, I have been missing someone.. in a different way. I don’t know. It feels like.. I don’t know” Artemis said quietly, shyly. 

“Oh! Don’t tell me you have a crush Baby Sister? Oh my Fates! Are we talking about Orion?”

“I am older than you. And I don’t have a crush! I just miss – Why does it seem that everyone thinks I have a crush on Orion? We were very good friends! Until of course someone decided to kill the man!” Artemis bellowed, her mood shifted to quite mad now, as she looked at Apollo seething. 

“Of course, of course!” Apollo said, throwing both his hands up as if to placate his sister. “Older than me. No crush. No Orion” He quickly added, with a lopsided grin. Then, sensing her mood placed a quick kiss on her cheeks and then gave a hasty exit murmuring that he has to perform now. He’ll have to question her about this “someone” she misses some other time, for now, it is more important for him to escape her wrath. She seems very unsure, and he believes she will tell him anyway, if something else progresses. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis was never fond of parties. It is either very loud or boring. So, instead she wandered the halls of the palace, contemplating, thoughts of what she might feel haunting her, thoughts of having a crush, missing, longing plagues her, as she rounds the corner. She does not know what she was searching or where she is going. 

Thoughts of a black-haired, protective Goddess fills her mind as her feet pulled her to the west wing of the palace. She is unsure but there is this pull towards Athena. What of it? She hazard to think that this is much more than respect and admiration but she will not allow herself to think more. Athena is a kind, attractive, respectable Goddess, and here she is, acting like a creep thinking of something else other than friendship. Besides, she had been awfully lucky enough with Athena’s friendship. The Goddess seems to favor only the men she sees as her equal and Artemis feels that she just falls below the Goddess’ spectrum. 

It hurt her deeply when the Goddess of Wisdom did not speak to her for a while back. The argument about Orion was really unnecessary she thought. In a way, she was thankful to Ephialtes and Otus, if only because they had given the both of them the opportunity to talk. It has only been days, but to Artemis it feels like ages. Even if their earlier discussion was ladled with argument again, she was ever thankful. She hates that she is too proud to just visit the Goddess during one of her strolls in Athens. It hurt her when she cannot convey to Athena what she really wishes to say. All the words that leave her lips seem to be stupid to the Goddess of the Hunt herself when she is in front of the Goddess. It’s like Athena has the ability to muddle her senses and brain, leaving her breathless each time. 

Who wouldn’t be breathless in front of Athena anyway? Everything she does is perfect to Artemis. The Goddess of Wisdom’s physical beauty is beyond words for explanation. Everything that she does seem well thought out. She carries herself confidently yet she is kind and thoughtful. Sure, she can be sometimes haughty but she is protective and nurturing. Look at where Athens is now. Despite preferring the wilderness, Artemis cannot deny the beauty of the city and admires its developing nature. She sighed as she looks at where her feet led her – to Athena’s quarters nonetheless. She knocks and enters upon the other Goddess’ assent, after much pacing and contemplation. 

She sees Athena weaving in her room. She looks on concentrated in her masterpiece and the Goddess of the Hunt wanders if she should just leave her as is. But she wanted to apologize at everything she may have caused to hurt the Goddess or to just hear her voice, really. 

“What?!?” Athena bellowed as she paused her weaving. She looked at Artemis with such disdain. After all, why would the Goddess of the Hunt be here? Why can’t she just let her be? Why is it that Athena can’t catch a reprieve from her alluring eyes and tantalizing lips! Ack! Athena banished those thoughts and replaced them with anger. “What is it? Did you want something?”

“I am - I just - I just want to see you before I go.” Artemis squeak as she bowed her head shyly, thinking it only right that the Goddess of Wisdom be mad. She has interrupted the Goddess of Weaving after all, while weaving of all things, with no clear intention and important notion as to the interruption. It seems to Artemis that she just cannot do anything right, further cementing her belief that she is not a good match to Athena. She has only caused the other Goddess worry, irritation and discomfort.

“You’re going?” Athena’s countenance softened, wanting to either hold the Goddess now and forever or tell her at least to stay now and forever. Again, she did neither.

“Yes…” Artemis murmured. Yes, she is going. There is nothing left for her here; she’ll only hurt the one Goddess she truly cares about. 

“Goodbye. Please do visit from time to time” Athena said softly as she crossed the room and peck Artemis’ cheeks. There are many things she wishes to tell the Hunter. Some of those she has not been able to truly comprehend herself. But this is neither the time nor the place; Artemis is not hers to keep. To Athena, Artemis belongs to a like-minded folks, with Callisto or perhaps she really was taken with Orion and Athena’s jealousy had no place in Artemis’ life, including that previous argument fueled by this certain emotion. Athena’s heart breaks apart as she watched Artemis walked towards the door. The pain lingers but she quickly rationalized with herself, that Artemis belongs to the wilderness, and that she Goddess of Wisdom belongs to the realm of logic, free of emotions. Their path seems not to cross. Civilization and wilderness just never seems to meet. She’ll just keep this, whatever this heart beating faster, warmth spreading, and longing meant – to herself.

Artemis’ heart breaks apart as Athena let her go. She quenched the pain as courageously as she can. What was she doing seeking out the Goddess of Wisdom anyway? She is clearly out of the Hunter’s league. They are better off as friends. Sweet, kind, nurturing Athena cares for her as a friend should and she should be thankful of that. It should be enough for her. All the words of longing and adoration bubbled in her throat but dried up in her lips. The courage to tell Athena had left her once again. Athena will never look at her the same anyway but it doesn’t matter anymore, Artemis thought. She has a vow to keep and huntresses to protect. She’ll just keep this, whatever this heart beating faster, warmth spreading, and longing meant – to herself.  
With one last longing look, Artemis left.


End file.
